Monster Hunter Alliance
by Ty Duncan Crawford
Summary: While Travelling throughout the monster hunter world; Marik and Companions find themselves at the planets strongest Hunters Guild; and with a purpose that will go down in history forever.


In recent days of the hunters world; there are those who hunt. And then; there are those who hunt Monsters. These are the bravest of folk. They are the ones who dare to challenge beasts who can blast a building in half with a single breath. These; are Monster Hunters. Our story begins with two veteran hunters; on the outskirts of a great city named Dundorma. These two hunters were strong, but one in particular was soon about to meet a destiny greater than any hunter on the entire planet; His name was Marik. The other however; was a quiet and strong hunter. His name was Maximus. This great tale begins here; on the plains outside the city, where the two hunters were returning from a casual hunt against a great beast known as a Rathian. Marik was a strong young man, he carried a Greatsword most of the time, but today he carried a Gun-Hammer. Maximus carried an Azure Shotgun. They both were not heading to Dundorma, but rather to the desert city of Val Habar. There was a fully grown Aptonoth carrying the cart with the Rathians Slain body on it behind them. In the distance; a lone Shakalaka popped his head out behind a rock and began growling at the hunters. The creature didn't attack as he knew he was alone. The air around them was fresh; and the water in the distance glistened like gold. It was a perfect walk back to the Hunting Tavern. This is when Maximus spoke up. "I can't wait to upgrade my armor with this stuff when we get back at the Blacksmiths. You think this guild we are heading to will have people that will join us? I hear we might be getting into one of the strongest groups of Val Habar if we join it." It was at this moment that the frightening screech of another Wyvern was heard above them. The silhouette of a dragon passed through them, and circled in the air for a moment. It was a Seregios. Seregios' are large golden wyverns. They have scales and parts that made amazing and incredible armor for hunters. Marik looked confused for a moment. "What in the..." It was too late. Maximus yelled at Marik. "Marik! Get out your hammer! We've got company!"

Marik froze and hesitated for a moment when the Seregios landed. The monster was massive in size, and a black mist emanated from its mouth. They did not notice a man with a white and reddish colored lance behind them charging forward. Maximus began shooting at the Seregios, its golden scales being pierced by his Shotgun. Before Marik could draw out his weapon, the man with the lance appeared above them, attacking the seregios mid-air, and mounting the monster. The eyes of the hunters widened. The man with the lance carried a White Fatalis lance, one of the most powerful weapons in the world. He was on top of the monster; stabbing it viciously in the back. He stopped for a moment and yelled at the two of them. "Hurry hunters! There isn't much time, he will fall over when I pierce his spine. When that happens, attack with all of your might! Marik nodded his head in response, and drew out his weapon. As he held it ready to strike, his hands began to glow yellow. This was a hunters power to attack with weapons. When this happened; the hammer began to spin like a Revolver. This is when the Seregios spoke.

"GYAAGH! KILL! KILL! END THE HUMAN WORLD!" It was loud and clear for all of them to see. Marik almost dropped his hammer in suprise. "What the?! Did that monster just talk?!" He was astounded at this moment. Monsters in the world of Monster Hunter do not speak human words; aside from Felynes, Troverians, and the casual Wyverians. Shakalakas could too, but not a wyvern. They were always mindless. Did he seriously just hear that? Was it part of his imagination? Maybe the blue mushroom he ate earlier was bad?

All of this came into fruition the moment the man on top of the beast spoke up. "What are you fools waiting for!? Attack the beast! Dont mind his words, they are riddled with the Magala Curse! Just attack! You seem to have the blood of the Wyvern Kings inside you! Thats good! Just go for it though, we'll talk once were done! GO!" Marik still stood slightly frozen. He felt like this was normal, but he couldn't wrap his head around it. Maximus began reloading his gun and looked at the now-frozen Marik. "Cmon man! That guy is Siegmund, the G-ranked Golden Crown hunter! I'd do what he says! I don't know about the monster talking, but don't worry about it right now! Just go for it!" Maximus was right, the Lancer had a full set of what appeared to be the great Star Knight Armor. He wore a talisman around his neck that was baby blue in color. It was a Miracle Talisman. What was the Wyvern Kings? And why was a Seregios nearby? They didn't live in a habitat like the plains. All these questions were sucked up inside him, and he couldn't move. That's when the monster let out a scream that rippled the air. Marik had to grab his ears from this. It was loud, and it was normal. The monsters on this world were very loud when it came to screaming. Some of them could scream so loud that a hunter could be hurt from it. Marik let go of his ears once it monster had fallen over on its sides in pain. Apparently Siegmund had hit its spine. Marik tensed up. Everything that had made him still was gone, his hunter instincts kicked in, and he lifted his hammer; his hand glowing yellow. He charged, going for the head of the Seregios; breaking the blade on its head. The black mist made its eyes wild. It was a ferociously large monster. At this point the wyvern got up on its feet, and rattled its scales at Maximus, who continued to shoot at it. Eventually; the monster fell with a massive dust cloud coming from the impact of its body hitting the ground. The monster lay there, letting out its last breath with a sigh. It died shortly after. While its dead body lay upon the ground, Siegmund began carving up pieces from the monster. He stopped for a moment to glance at Marik, who was standing there dumbfounded.

"Who... who are you exactly?" He asked. Siegmund kept carving before he spoke up. "I am Siegmund Alvutore. The Guardian of Dundorma and aspiring legend. Im sure you have a lot of questions after what you just witnessed, and I'd gladly tell you once we are done returning the monster to a guild." Marik sighed. "Thank you. I am Marik, and this is my friend Maximus. We are heading to the guild hall of Val Habar to become hunters. We aren't much, but hopefully we can find a team there to join." Siegmund smiled. "I also have to head to the guild hall there. Perhaps I can join your team? I've been soloing monsters for a while, and you two have piqued my interest in what a team really is great for." Maximus gave a grin. "Absolutely! we would love to have you man."


End file.
